Playing the Player
by Nicxxx
Summary: AH,Bella’s been hurt in the past,when she encounters the player Edward Cullen, she is dared to make him fall for her,then dump him.Bella is out for revenge and will do anything to make Edward pay.But is Edward just as broken? and will love get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone i hope you enjoy this story.**

Playing the Player

Summary

AH, Bella's been hurt in the past, when she moves to a new town and encounters the rich player Edward Cullen, she is dared by her new friends to make him fall for her and then dump him. Bella is out for revenge and will do anything to make Edward pay for all the hearts he has broken. But will love get in the way of her plans?

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

"Hey Edward" I heard a voice whisper seductively in my ear. I turned around quickly and there was that hot blond I had seen eyeing me earlier. Was her name Laura or Lauren? I thought, but when she leaned in closer to me and I caught a peak down her low cut top I decided it didn't matter.

I was at Tyler Crowley's party, the party was fun everyone was dancing and drinking, a typical Friday night. I had come to the party with Jessica who I had been hooking up with for the past couple of weeks but she was beginning to bore me. Now this blond girl, whatever her name was, looked anything but boring.

"Hey" I said back placing my hands on her hips. She was wearing a short skirt that barely covered her ass and a tight t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination.

"Where's Jess?" the girl asked as she moved her lips to graze my ear softly.

"Who cares" I whispered as I traced my hands down her sides.

I saw her mouth curl up in a smile and she grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and into a bedroom. I was getting lucky tonight.

As we were walking into the room I saw out of the corner of my eye, Jessica looking at me with a hurt look on her face. I felt a bit bad but she knew what she was getting into being involved with me, I never promised to just be with her.

The hot blonde pulled on my hand and I eagerly followed and forgot all about Jessica.

She pulled me towards her and kissed me furiously, shoving her tongue eagerly in my mouth. I responded immediately. I felt her breasts through her shirt and she moaned into my mouth, I felt myself getting harder as I felt her.

She reached her hands down and unbuckled my belt and pulled down my pants.

I groaned softly as she knelt down on her knees and pulled down my boxers. I closed my eyes as she wrapped her mouth around me and began twirling her tongue around my tip. I felt myself becoming closer to my release until I felt myself come in her mouth.

I groaned again as she licked her mouth and got back on her feet.

"So Edward" she whispered "Do you think we can go out sometime?"

"Um" I said "I don't know um Laura?"

I saw her eyes narrow "Its Lauren"

"Oh yeah" I said quickly "that's what I meant"

"I've been in your class for three years and you don't know my name" she said angrily

I shrugged

"Jerk" she muttered and she walked out the door.

I pulled up my pants and walked back out into the party.

Bella's POV

I pulled my rusty truck into the parking lot of Forks High. I groaned as I stepped put of the warm cab into the freezing cold air. Great this is what my life was going to be like until I could escape this place.

I had just moved to Forks to live with my father Charlie, after my mother Renee had passed away. I could feel the tears well as I thought about my mother. I had never had many friends except for…I pushed his image out of my mind. My mother and I had always been close, more like friends than mother and daughter. I could tell her anything and knew that she would always be there for me no matter what.

After I had visited the office to get my timetable I headed towards my first class which was English. English had always been my favourite subject as I loved reading and writing. I hoped that my new teacher would be as good as my teacher that I had, had in Phoenix.

When I walked into the classroom every student in the room immediately looked at me. I felt myself blush at the unwanted attention. This school was so small that it was no surprise that I was big news. I walked towards the teacher who thankfully did not make me introduce myself to the class. He signed my slip of paper and pointed me towards an empty seat which was next to a tiny girl with a black pixie cut. Seriously she was so tiny she looked about 12.

"Hi" she said excitedly when I took my seat next to her.

"Hey" I replied as I started taking out my books.

"What's your name? I'm Alice" she said reaching her hand out to shake mine.

"Bella" I said smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Oh that's so pretty!" she said clapping her hands together

I laughed "Thank…"

"Bella so have you met many people? Oh you have to sit with me and my friends at lunch. Hey do you…"

She continued talking and I just watched her trying to keep up with her. She was like a little fairy on speed and I couldn't help but to like her.

She was eventually told to quiet down by the teacher and he continued to talk about the book we were studying.

After class Alice offered to show me to my next classroom. As we were walking through the halls, with Alice chatting away I tried to keep up with her words and must not have been paying attention because suddenly I walked into something hard and landed on my butt. My books went flying everywhere and I sat there for a moment stunned with pain shooting through my backside.

"Fuck" I heard a smooth male voice say from above me.

"Bella?" Alice said sounding worried as she bent down beside me "Are you okay?"

I nodded as she grabbed my hand and started to pull me to my feet.

As I straightened up I came face to face with the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. His hair was an unusual bronze colour and his eyes were an emerald green.

I stared at him for a moment and he kind of smirked at me.

"Bella? Is it?" he asked his face still twisted into a smirk.

I nodded still stunned by his perfection.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" he asked his voice furious but still surprisingly beautiful.

My jaw dropped opened and my face flushed red.

"Edward!" Alice said angrily "Don't talk to her like…"

But Edward cut her off "I'll talk any way I want. But hey Bella if you wanted to get that close to me I would gladly take you out and you can get as close to me as you want"

"You think I ran into you on purpose?" I asked outraged

He laughed.

"I didn't even see you before…"

"Either way, you like what you see don't you Bella?" he said as he walked closer to me "I saw the way you reacted. How about I take you out and we can…"

I cut him off this time and took a step back "You know what? I'd rather die than be anywhere near you"

I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her along with me "Asshole" I muttered as we walked away.

I couldn't believe that someone could be that rude. He was the most conceited jerk I had ever met in my life. And crap had I been that obvious when I had ogled him before I really had to work on my subtlety.

"I'm so sorry Bella, don't worry about what he said he is the biggest jerk in school" Alice said furiously as we walked into the classroom.

"It's ok" I replied. All through my next classes I tried to forget about Edward but it was hard to get his face out of my mind.

--------

Before lunch Alice and I and her friend Rosalie, who I had met in history class, went into the bathroom. When we walked in there were two girls standing in front of the mirrors. One of them had curly brown hair and she had tears streaming down her face.

"He looked right at me Angela "she sobbed to the other girl "Right before he walked into that room and… and" she stopped as she began sobbing harder.

Angela patted her back with concern on her face "Your better than him sweetie, you deserve better"

"And with my best friend to" she wailed "How could they do this to me? I loved him I really loved him"

Alice, Rosalie and I stood there awkwardly.

Alice stepped forward and asked tentatively "Jess are you okay?"

"Nooo" she wailed into her tissues.

"Edward cheated on her with Lauren" Angela said sympathetically.

Alice's jaw clenched "Right Edward. Why aren't I surprised?"

Rosalie nodded agreeing with Alice "That boy needs to be taught a lesson"

I wondered if that was the same Edward from before. From what they were saying and from how he had behaved earlier I wouldn't be surprised.

"You know what I wish?" Angela asked "I wish he would fall in love and for the girl to dump him on his ass. See how he likes it"

Alice and Rosalie nodded furiously agreeing with her. Jessica continued to sob into her hands.

"Come on Jess" Angela said taking her hand "Let's go eat some lunch okay?"

As they walked out we could still hear Jessica sobbing and Angela trying to sooth her.

"You know that's not a bad idea" Alice said looking at me with a weird expression.

"What is?" Rosalie asked as she applied fresh lipstick.

"Edward falling in love and than being dumped"

I really didn't like the way she was looking at me so I turned to the mirror and combed my fingers through my hair.

"But how would…." Rosalie started to ask.

"What we need is a plan. We need someone to learn everything about Edward and to make him fall in love with her and than she will dump him and hurt him just like he has hurt so many girls"

"But who…"

But Rosalie stopped when she followed Alice's eyes and they both looked at me.

I looked between them my eyes widening "No" I said firmly

"Bella please…"

"No!" I said louder starting to panic "How the hell would I be able to even do that?"

"Bella" Alice said seriously taking my hands in hers "I saw the way he looked at you before, he was obviously interested and think about all the girls in this school that you will be helping"

"Are you crazy did you see how rude he was? He hates me"

"Bella" Alice said with a small smile on her face "If he wasn't interested he would have just ignored you. He couldn't take his eyes off you"

I looked at her thinking she was insane "But…"

"Bella do you know how many girls' hearts he has broken? Don't you think he deserves some payback?"

I looked at the ground.

"Has a guy ever broken your heart?" Rosalie asked

I nodded slightly trying to not think about Jacob. I could feel myself being talked into this ridiculous plan.

"Well think about it as revenge for every girl that has been hurt by guys" Alice said

"Okay" I gave in "But…"

Alice and Rosalie didn't listen as they threw their arms around me.

And so that day the plan to destroy Edward officially began.

Edward's POV

I was fucking late as usual as I ran down the stairs to breakfast. Though not too late for my dad Alan to still be home.

I walked towards the table just grabbing a muffin as I wouldn't have the time to eat a proper breakfast.

"Hey Dad" I said "Did you think about if…"

He cut me of with an irritated look "Edward really do I look like I have the time to talk right now?" he was just reading the fucking paper.

I sighed I guess asking if he was coming to my football game would have to wait.

"Edward stop standing around" he said angrily "I don't pay for you to go to school just so you can stand around wasting your time"

I sighed again and walked to the door _fucking prick._

------------

School was the same boring shit as usual.

I saw Angela who I had hooked up with last year give me a withering look during Calculus. I was thinking it had something to do with Jessica but I didn't care enough to think much of it.

I was still angry at my father and I must not have been paying any attention as I was walking through the halls before I suddenly ran into something tiny and soft.

"Fuck" I said because it surprised the shit out of me.

I looked down and saw a girl who had fallen onto her ass. She had long brown hair and a tiny body but I could see that she had some curves. She must be new because I was sure I would have noticed her before. I could feel my mouth curving into a smile.

She was being helped up by Alice Brandon, one of the few girls I hadn't hooked up with. She had been going out with my friend Jasper forever and she really seemed to dislike me.

I heard Alice asking the girl if she was alright and helping her to her feet.

As we became faced to face I could see how beautiful her face was. I looked into her brown eyes and I could see that she was checking me out. I smirked this was going to be easy.

"Bella? Is it?" I asked.

She nodded still staring at me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" I asked trying to make my voice angry, wanting to mess with her a bit.

Her mouth opened in shock and she blushed. I stared at her mouth fantasising about all the things I wanted her to do with that beautiful mouth.

"Edward!" Alice said angrily "Don't talk to her like…"

I cut her off "I'll talk any way I want. But hey Bella if you wanted to get that close to me I would gladly take you out and you can get as close to me as you want"

"You think I ran into you on purpose?" she sounded angry and that amused me so I laughed.

"I didn't even see you before…" she started to explain.

"Either way, you like what you see don't you Bella?" I said because I knew it was true I was genetically gifted. I walked closer to her "I saw the way you reacted. How about I take you out and we can…"

She cut me off before I could tell her all the possible things we could do "You know what? I'd rather die than be anywhere near you" I almost laughed again I could tell she was lying.

"Asshole" she muttered as she walked away.

Yeah well that was certainly true.

I walked to my next class suddenly a lot happier. I knew who my next conquest was.

**AN: Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I arrived home after my first day at my new school completely confused and dazed. How could I have let myself be talked into this ridiculous plan that I had no hope of pulling off?

Did I even want to pull it off? I didn't owe these girls anything, why was I so easily talked into things? I sighed as I sat down at the kitchen table. I knew what I really didn't want to admit to myself was that I wanted to be their friends. I had never had any real friends before and I genuinely liked Alice and Rose and I was scared that if I didn't do this they wouldn't like me.

I banged my head on the table _how pathetic._

I needed someone to talk to. Who though? I couldn't talk to Charlie about this, I shuddered at the very thought and I didn't have any friends. I sighed as I realised that what I really wanted was to speak to Jake.

Jacob Black one of the reasons why my heart was broken. He had lived next door to me at my home in Phoenix and we had grown up together. Last year we became closer and began dating. He had been there for me when my mother had died but when he found out that I would be moving to Forks to live with my father he had broken up with me.

He had that said a long distance relationship would never work even though I had pleaded with him not to break up with me.

I missed him terribly, not just as a boyfriend but also as a best friend.

I picked up the phone and before I could lose my nerve I typed in his familiar phone number.

It rang a couple of times until a female voice answered.

I was startled for a moment. Jacob's mother had left his father many years ago and Jake was an only child.

"Hey…" I whispered

"Hello who is this?" the voice asked impatiently.

"Um… this is Bella Swan is Jacob there?"

"No he's in the shower. Is this Bella as in used to be next door Bella?" she asked

"Yeah…who's this?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh its Leah Jacob's girlfriend I'm sure he's told you all about me. He talks about you a lot, your friendship sounds so cute! See me and my family just moved here from Seattle where we used to live near Jacob's mother and me and Jake would only get to see each other every couple of weeks when he came to visit his mother…."

I dropped the phone in shock and I could still hear her talking away on the phone.

Tears began pouring out of my eyes and I started sobbing.

_That lying, cheating jerk._

I couldn't believe that he had been seeing some other girl while he had been seeing me.

I felt so angry and all I wanted to do was hurt Jacob as bad as he had hurt me. I wanted revenge.

I realised this must be just how Jessica had felt when Edward had cheated on her. I decided than and there that I would do everything it took to make this plan work. If I couldn't hurt Jacob than I would do all I could to hurt this other cheating jerk.

Edward's POV

"Edward!" Tanya squealed as she climaxed.

I thrust one final time and I felt myself come as well. I lay on top of her for a moment as I caught my breath. Once I had my breath back I rolled off her. She tried to wrap her arms around me but I pushed her away impatiently.

Edward Cullen does not cuddle.

She moved away and I looked at her for a moment. She certainly was hot but I felt nothing for her. She was always willing and I just used her for a release.

I got up from the bed and started to get dressed.

"Eddie" she whined "Don't go"

I glared at her "Don't call me Eddie"

"Sorry" she pouted and started crawling towards me "Come on stay I'll make it worth your while"

"I have to go home" I replied as I pulled my shirt over my head.

She pouted again "I'll see you soon?"

I nodded and kissed her cheek quickly and walked out of her room.

--------

I hurried home as I wanted to talk to my Dad about the game I wanted him to come to. It was the last one of the season and he hadn't seen me play before.

I remembered all his promises he had made to me about going to my games but he always broke them saying he was busy or he had to work. But I was determined to get him to come to this one.

Neither of my parents was home when I arrived so I watched the television and waited for him to come home. At around 10 I heard the front door open and I could hear laughing.

I walked out and instead of seeing my father with my mother; it was just him and a woman who looked around twenty years younger than him.

"Hey son" he said when he saw me. His words were slurred and he was obviously drunk.

I crossed my arms and glared at him "Hey dad...where's mum" I asked looking pointedly at the slut beside him.

He waved his hand as though it was nothing "She had to leave town for business she said she was going to tell you"

"Well she didn't" I tried to remember the last time I had spoken to my mother but I couldn't. It must have been a couple of days ago but she didn't mention a business trip.

"Oh anyway Edward this is Julie" he said pointing to the woman.

She actually reached out her fucking hand for me to shake but I just glared at it. Did she really think I was going to touch the dirty slut that was screwing my father while my mother had no idea? After a moment she lowered it.

"Um" she said "I'll just wait upstairs Alan" she said sounding uncomfortable and walked towards the stairs.

"Don't be rude" my father hissed at me.

"You fucking promised" I said angrily "You said there would be no more"

He rolled his eyes "This is none of your business"

"The hell it isn't I covered for you. I haven't told mum anything and you promised this was over" I said angrily my voice raising.

He pushed passed me "Grow up Edward and you better keep your mouth shut"

It took all my strength not to run after him and punch him in his stupid fucking face. I had first seen him with another woman about a year ago and whenever my mother was out of town from than on it was a different woman. I had finally told him if he didn't stop having affairs I would tell my mother and he promised he would end it.

He had made that promise two weeks ago and he was already breaking it _fucking cheating bastard._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

'Operation land Edward Cullen and dump him on his sorry ass', as Alice had started calling it, had officially began.

The first phase of the plan involved a makeover. Alice and Rose said in order for Edward to notice me I had to look 'hot'. Something I wasn't sure I could pull off.

On the weekend Alice invited me to her house so that they could begin on my makeover. When I pulled up to the address Alice had given me my jaw dropped. Her house was frickin huge. I never knew that there were houses like this in Forks. I wondered why her family chose to live in Forks when they had this kind of money.

Once I got over the initial shock of how big her house was, I opened my truck door and made my way towards the massive house that lay ahead. I knocked on the wooden door and after a moment it swung open. A woman, who I assumed was Alice's mother, greeted me with a warm smile. She was beautiful just like her daughter and everything about her screamed _mother. _I felt a pang at just how much she reminded me of my own Mum. I forced myself to smile and to shove away the memories that made me want to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Hello" the women said cheerfully "You must be Bella, I'm Esme Alice's mother"

She held out a hand and shook mine. "Hi" I said shyly "It's nice to meet you"

"You too sweetie, now Alice and Rose are up in Alice's room" she placed a hand on my shoulder and led me towards the stairs.

It took quite awhile to reach Alice's room, damn that house is big. As we walked Esme asked me questions about my old town and how I liked Forks. I answered her questions honestly but left out my mother passing away. I didn't like to talk about that with anyone and I couldn't stand the pitying glances people gave me once they knew my mother was dead.

"Here it is" Esme said once we finally reached Alice's room.

"Thanks" I replied as Esme walked back down the hall.

I wasn't sure whether to just walk in; I eventually decided knocking would be better.

I knocked softly on the door and it flung open almost immediately. I jumped back in shock.

"Finally" Alice's voice squealed and her little hand grabbed my arm and, with a surprising amount of strength, pulled me inside.

"Sorry Bella" Rosalie said rolling her eyes "She's easily excited…you'll get used to it"

I smiled weakly as I took a look around Alice's impressive bedroom. Pretty much every thing in the huge room was pink. It was like every little girls fantasy bedroom. The walls were pink, the bed was pink, even the carpet had a pink tinge to it.

Her bed was king size and looked like it could sleep a hundred Alice sized people. I could see into her walk in wardrobe which looked better stocked than a clothing store.

Alice led me to her bed where Rose was already sitting.

"Okay, now first where going to give you a little lesson on Edward. This will help you with your mission" she said seriously as she pushed me onto her bed "And than after all that boring stuff is over we can get to the important stuff"

"What's that?"

"The makeover" she said her eyes gleaming.

Rose rolled her eyes again "Alice _lives _for makeovers"

I laughed "So a lesson on Edward huh?"

"Yeah" Alice said sitting on the bed with us "You have to know everything about him so that this plan will work"

Rose nodded "Now, Alice and I have gone to school with Edward for years and he is best friends with both our boyfriend so we know a lot about him"

I nodded "Okay…so what do I need to know?"

Over the next hour Alice and Rose filled me in on everything there was to know about Edward Cullen.

They explained that his parents were still together but apparently Alice had heard from Jasper that there were some problems there. But she didn't know all the details.

What was really surprising and a little unnerving was that when they were telling me about his likes and dislikes and the music and movies he enjoyed I found that the majority of them were the same as mine.

I found I had a lot in common with Edward Cullen and that scared the crap out of me.

Once the 'lesson' was over, Alice began my makeover.

"Tomorrow at school" she lectured me "It is important for you to get Edward's attention but I think playing hard to get is the best way"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Alice sighed "Well you can't just let him think you want him… you have to make him chase you. Other wise this will never work"

"B…but how do you know he'll even be interested" I asked voicing my fears.

Alice and Rose looked at each other and than back at me.

"Trust us…he'll be interested, especially if he thinks he can't have you because Edward Cullen always gets what he wants" Rose said bitterly.

"Now let's get to work" Alice said clapping her hands together.

Two hours later after around twenty clothing changes, layers of makeup and my hair straightened and than curled after Alice changed her mind I finally looked 'hot' according to Alice.

After they finished with my makeover I looked in the mirror, I still looked the same but my eyes stood out more, my hair had nice waves in it and it was shiny and silky. I was dressed in some of Rose's clothes because no way would Alice's clothes fit me. I felt a bit uncomfortable as they were much more revealing than the clothes I usually wore.

The jeans were tight and hung low on my hips, the shirt was also tight and its neckline was a lot lower than on the shirts I normally wore.

I pulled on the neckline of the shirt self- consciously trying to hide my cleavage.

"Don't" Alice said as she slapped my hand away "It looks great"

I looked back at my reflection frowning with doubt.

"I think you're ready" Alice said excitedly "So you'll wear that outfit tomorrow and I showed you how to do your hair so you're all set"

She pulled me into a hug "This is so great Bella" she squealed.

I nodded as she hugged me. I was so happy that Alice wanted to be my friend.

----------

The next day I got up earlier than normal so I would have time to fix my hair, just as Alice had taught me. Once I was done I could see that my hair wasn't as perfect as when Alice had done it but it still looked okay.

I dressed in Rose's clothes but didn't look into the mirror as I knew if I did I might lose my nerve. I was relieved that Charlie always left for work so early because I wasn't sure how he would react to the clothes I was wearing. Actually I shuddered at the thought; he would probably have a heart attack.

When I walked into school I could see people looking at me. My face flushed as I saw the leering looks some guys were giving me. When I walked into English Mike Newton openly stared at me so I let my hair fall into my face as though that would hide me from the looks. Throughout the lesson Mike keep throwing me glances that were really starting to freak me out.

When the bell rang, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Mike was coming towards me so I quickly rushed out of the room before he could speak to me.

As I bolted out into the hall I ran into something hard, just as I had on the first day of school but this time instead of falling straight on my butt, two strong hands grabbed me by the arms, stopping me from toppling to the ground.

I looked up and my heart sank.

Shit.

It was Edward again.

I felt my face heat up and I wished I could fall into a hole and die. This was only my second day at this school and I had already run into him twice.

He looked down at me and started smirking.

His hands were still on my arms, they were warm and it was almost like a spark. I wondered if he could feel it to.

His beautiful green eyes were penetrating and I could feel myself getting lost in them, so I quickly looked away and pulled my arms out of his hands.

"Sorry" I mumbled not looking at him.

He chuckled "Second time huh Bella… you must really want to touch me"

I felt a slight burst of happiness that he remembered my name but than anger at what he had said.

"Hey" I said angrily "It was…"

He held up his hands "I'm just kidding Bella, lighten up"

I frowned could he be anymore of a jerk?

"So" he said trailing a finger down my arm and running his eyes over my body "How about you and I go out somewhere tonight?"

It was like his finger was tracing a line of fire down my arm. I pulled away so I didn't do anything embarrassing like moan.

"Sorry I've got plans" I said smiling at him briefly and walking away. As I walked I wondered if this hard to get thing was really going to work. He might just give up and the whole plan would be ruined.

As I walked I looked back over my shoulder and saw Edward watching me walk away. His expression was slightly confused and was that lust? When he saw me looking his expression turned back into a smirk.

Edward's POV

School was the same boring shit as usual.

The things we learnt was so simple I could do it in my fucking sleep. As I was walking to my second period class I saw that hot brunette from Friday running out of a classroom.

I smiled as I saw she looked especially hot today. I placed myself in front of her so that she would run into me just as she had done the other day.

She was moving fast so she hit me pretty hard, I wondered briefly why she was running than realised why should I care?

When she hit me I could feel her soft breasts against my chest and I smirked to myself. This was going to be fun. I grabbed her arms to stop her falling to the ground and as she pulled back from me I got a nice view down her low cut shirt. _Nice_.

When she looked up at me a look of horror crossed her face. I smirked again she must be remembering last time. She started to blush and I was surprised at just how much that colour on her cheeks turned me on. I wondered if her whole body blushed, I really wanted to find out.

She unexpectedly pulled her arms out of my hands and looked away.

"Sorry" she mumbled looking at the ground.

I laughed quietly "Second time huh Bella… you must really want to touch me"

I could tell it was true as she blushed again. Her expression was mixed at first she looked kind of happy but than she looked suddenly angry.

"Hey it was…" she started to explain.

I held up my hands to stop her "I'm just kidding Bella, lighten up"

She frowned and I almost laughed again as I saw how cute she looked when she frowned. Wait did I just think _cute _when did I turn into such a pussy?

"So" I said trailing a finger down her arm and taking a long look at her body. She was dressed more revealing than the other day. Her jeans were tight showing her long, lean legs and her shirt was also tight and low cut providing me with a nice view of her breasts. "How about you and I go out somewhere tonight?"

I was already making plans in my mind of the quickest way I could get her into bed.

I was shocked when she suddenly pulled away. _What the fuck?_

"Sorry I've got plans" she said giving me a tight smile and walking away.

What had happened? No girl had ever turned me down before. I was fucking confused but was slightly distracted as I watched her walk away. Her jeans displayed her ass nicely and I felt myself get hard as I watched her hips swing as she walked.

I saw her look over her shoulder at me and I could see that she was interested.

I smiled again there was no question.

I was going to sleep with her.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed...i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review thanks!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

**AN Sorry this chapter took awhile...anyway i hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

According to Alice and Rose, the hard to get thing I was doing with Edward was working. Apparently Emmett and Jasper had told them that Edward could not stop talking about me. And that he was wondering why I wasn't going out with him or paying him any attention.

To say I was shocked, that this plan was actually working, would be an understatement. I had thought playing hard to get would suddenly become more difficult when I found out Edward and I would be Biology partners. But Alice told me to talk to him but to not sound interested which I had been doing and it seemed to be working. I would sometimes see Edward staring at me from the corner of my eye. When I would turn down his advances he would sometimes look so frustrated I could tell that the plan was working.

After about two weeks it was time to move on to Phase two.

I had to show some interest.

Edward's POV

Bella was fucking with my mind.

I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her. She was on my mind constantly. I gave her every signal that I was interested. Fuck, I asked her out practically every day.

I knew that she was attracted to me, from the way she looked at me sometimes when I was staring at her, I could see her looking at me from the corner of her eye. Trust me she liked what she saw.

I had asked Ms Thompson to make us lab partners. All I had to do was show her some Cullen charm and she was wrapped around my finger.

I thought being partners would give Bella and me an opportunity to get to know each other better. While she talked to me she still wouldn't go out with me so I had to sit next to her everyday looking at and smelling what I couldn't have and it was fucking driving me crazy.

------

I walked into Biology feeling like shit.

Dad had another one of his 'friends' over and I had been up practically the whole night stressing the fuck out on whether to tell my mother.

I walked towards my desk and actually fucking froze for a moment. Bella was sitting at our desk as usual but wearing something completely unusual.

Her skirt was extremely short and I could see her long, creamy legs crossed under the desk. Her sweater was a v neck and I could see the top of her breasts. Seeing her dressed like that was enough to make me hard but what made it worse was that she was sucking on her pen while she thought of what to write. I couldn't help but to think of what I would rather her be suck...

"Hey Edward" she said looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Hey" I said as I hurried forward to sit in my seat before she noticed my obvious erection.

"So how was your weekend?" she asked leaning forward towards me so I could hear her over the class's loud chatter. As she did, I could see further down her top.

"Uh..g..good it was good" holy shit did I just stutter? Edward Cullen does not stutter. I wanted to hit myself in the head; seriously I was acting like a virgin who had never seen breasts before.

I cleared my throat "How was yours?"

She smiled "Great"

I nodded and was about to say something else but the Ms Thompson started class.

I spent most of the lesson trying to not stare at Bella's chest. As I was fighting with my eyes to stay at the front of the room Bella passed me a piece of paper. I looked at her in confusion for a moment and then I opened it.

My mouth involuntarily pulled up into a smile. The note said _Edward; want to go out somewhere tonight?_

I nodded at her flashing a smile which turned into a smirk when she started to blush.

_I'll pick you up at 7 _I wrote back and as she read it she smiled at me and I felt a weird sensation in my stomach that I had never felt before. I brushed it away.

Bella's POV

I walked out of biology trying to not hyperventilate. The plan was working perfectly. Alice had dressed me this morning and told me I had to ask him out for tonight. I hadn't had the courage to ask him out to his face so like a chicken I wrote him a note. I hurried through the halls until I spotted Alice walking ahead of me. I sped up and grabbed her tiny hand pulling her into the bathroom.

"Did it work?" she squealed her face filled with excitement.

I nodded, still having trouble breathing.

The bell rang "Okay come to my place after school, we have lots of work to do" she said excitedly and pulled me into a hug "I'm so proud of you Bella"

I hugged her back, happy that she was my friend.

---------------

When I arrived at Alice's after school, she and Rose were both there, waiting for me.

First Alice showed me what I was going to be wearing. It was a simple blue dress that was beautiful but I was surprised at how less revealing it was than the clothes she had recently been dressing me in.

"It's beautiful" I said reaching out to touch the silky material.

She nodded and placed it back on the bed, next to the black peep toe shoes I would be wearing it with. "Isn't it?" she asked happily "And you'll notice that it's not too short or low cut"

I nodded I was relieved by that but still surprised "Yeah why is that?"

"Well you've already got his attention and now he has to fall for you. And no guy is going to fall for someone who dresses like a slut" she said bluntly.

Rose and I both laughed at her blatant honesty.

"So where do you think we'll go?" I asked as Rose straightened my hair.

I looked in the mirror and saw Alice and Rose exchange a glance.

"Bella" Alice began "I'm almost 100% positive that he'll try to take you back to his place"

I gasped "What?"

"Bella don't worry all you have to do is say you want to go somewhere else" she thought for a moment "If he's starting to like you, like I think he is, he'll do it"

"Yeah" Rose agreed "Think of it as his first test"

"Test?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah in whether he likes you or not" Alice said as she started doing my makeup "If he continues to see you, when he knows you're not going to just sleep with him"

I felt my face flush at the thought of having sex with Edward. A thought entered my mind "Hey you don't expect me to sleep with him do you? because..."

"No, no, no" Alice said quickly, sounding outraged "Of course not, you're not some whore"

I felt relief wash over me.

"You only have to kiss him" Alice said as she applied lip gloss to my lips.

Okay kissing I could handle, that I had done before. My mind drifted to how it would feel to kiss Edward, I felt my face flush at the thought and tried to think of something else.

Edward's POV

I drove to Bella's house and was surprised when I realised I was on time. Fuck I don't think I had ever been on time to pick up a girl before. I must really want her bad.

I walked up to the door and knocked loudly. I wondered briefly if her parents were home. I knew her dad was the chief of police and that fucking scared the shit out of me. I don't think any of the fathers of the other girls I had been with owned guns.

The door finally opened and I breathed a sigh of relief when it was just Bella standing there. She was wearing a blue dress that looked fucking beautiful against her creamy white skin. I couldn't stop looking at the skin on her shoulders and her long neck, I wanted to lean over and taste it.

She coughed and I realised I had been staring. I felt my face heat up. What the fuck, was I blushing?

I looked up and met her eyes. "Hey" I said sheepishly.

"Hey" she replied flashing me a smile.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded and grabbed a coat from a hanger near the door and pulled it on.

I took her hand, not able to stop myself from touching her.

"So" she said while we were walking towards my car "Where are we going?"

"Well" I said after a moment "We could go back to my place and...watch movies" what I really meant was go back to my place and I could finally taste her skin.

She looked at me for a moment with an indistinguishable look in her eyes "Um... how about we go out and see a movie?" she asked "And we could go to dinner after"

I looked down at her into her big, beautiful brown eyes. I had never just gone out on a date with a girl before. I had never wanted to. But as I looked at her, even though it hurt to admit it to myself, I knew I wanted to do this for her. I wanted her that fucking much.

"Okay" I said as though it was no big deal.

I opened my car door for her and she looked at me with surprise. I smirked at her and she just smiled back before getting into the car.

------------

As we drove into town, Bella looked through my CD's, which normally would fucking piss me off but with her, I didn't mind.

"You like Debussy" she asked in surprise as she held one of the CD's up in the air.

I nodded "Yeah... why?"

"Nothing" she said and I could hear her voice break slightly as she stared out the window.

What the hell?

"Hey" I said brushing my fingers lightly against her knee "What's wrong"

She looked up at me and I could see her eyes had tears in them. Over a CD?

She just shook her head and turned back to face the window.

I had no fucking idea what to do. I never knew what to do when someone was crying and usually I didn't give a shit. But looking at Bella while she cried almost broke my fucking heart and I wanted to make it better.

I pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Bella looked at me in surprise as I stopped the car and turned towards her.

"Really Edward" she said and she covered her face with her hands. "I'm fine, it's stupid really"

I reached over and took her wrists in my hands and pulled them away from her blushing cheeks.

"Your upset that's not stupid Bella" I said surprised at the emotion in my words "Hey look at me" I said gently and she turned her tearstained face towards mine.

I reached my hand out to wipe away her tears. "Please tell me"

She closed her eyes "I'm so embarrassed, I'm so sorry for acting like this"

"It's fine Bella" I said gently "Really"

"It's just...that CD reminds me of my mum she used to listen to it all the time" she whispered "She um...died two months ago" her voice cracked a bit at the end and I could tell how much this hurt her.

I nodded slowly as I rubbed her hand gently. I wasn't sure what to say, I had never lost anyone close to me so I knew saying 'I understand' would be a fucking lie.

"That fucking sucks" I said instead and immediately regretted it "I didn't mean to say that I'm so sorry..."

I thought she might start crying or fucking hit me or something but instead she laughed quietly "No your right it does fucking suck" I felt relieved that she wasn't angry.

"Edward seriously that's the most honest and real thing anyone's said to me after they've found out. Usually their like 'I understand' and they have no idea or their like 'I'm sorry' which I appreciate but I don't need anyone's pity" she said bitterly.

I nodded and wiped away her last tear "Are you ready to go? "

She nodded "Thanks Edward for listening"

"You're welcome" I said as I started the car and pulled back onto the road.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe what I had done. I had broken down and cried in front of Edward, this was most definitely not part of the plan. He was the first person in Forks I had told about my mother and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

I was shocked by his unexpected reaction. He had really seemed to care. This was not how I expected Edward Cullen to act. He genuinely seemed to worry about me. This plan was working faster than I had ever anticipated.

--------

At the movie theatre he let me pick the movie and he paid for both our tickets. Who would have thought Edward Cullen would be such a gentleman.

I don't think I paid attention to the movie at all. Edward's hand was tracing little circles on my hand and I couldn't concentrate on the movie. All I was aware of was the warm sensation of his hand on mine.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked as we left the cinema.

"Yeah it was okay" I said even though I didn't remember one thing from it.

He smirked at me and I blushed worrying if he knew the truth.

"So where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Um..." I looked around at the restaurants surrounding us "How about Mexican?"

He nodded happily "My favourite"

Another thing we had in common. If he wasn't such a player and I wasn't involved in this plan we might just be perfect for each other.

During dinner Edward suddenly became quieter and looked murderously angry.

"What?" I asked in surprise as I took a bite from my nachos.

"Nothing" he said sullenly.

The waiter returned placing the drink I ordered next to me, I smiled at the guy in thanks.

He turned to Edward "Anything else I can get you?"

Edward shook his head and glared at him as he walked away.

I looked between them in confusion "Why are you so angry?"

"Did you see how he was looking at you?" he asked angrily.

My jaw dropped open "What are you talking about?"

"He was checking you out; he practically peeked down the front of your dress"

I was stunned. I hadn't noticed the waiter looking at me in any way.

"Are you jealous?" I asked in surprised

He froze for a moment "No"

"Yes you are" I said giggling slightly "You are so jealous"

"No I'm not" he said angrily.

"Oh ok" I said doubtfully.

"Shut up" he said sheepishly which just made me laugh harder.

I saw his ears start to turn red and I realised he was starting to blush.

I stopped laughing as I didn't want to embarrass him further. Huh? Edward blushed I couldn't help but to think how endearing that was.

------------

On the way home he pulled over to the side of the road again.

I looked at him in surprise.

He was looking at me with an intense look in his green eyes. He leaned over towards me and I felt myself get breathless.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I responded immediately pressing my lips harder against his. His hand trailed up my arm to reach behind my head and tangle in my hair.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. Even though this was part of the plan and this was all pretend, kissing him felt so good and I felt like I couldn't stop.

His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth immediately. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I almost moaned as it touched mine. His hand moved from my hair and rested gently on my knee.

As we kissed I forgot about the plan, about Alice and Rose and even about how big of a jerk I thought he was. All I could think about was his mouth on mine.

As we were kissing I didn't notice that his hand was moving further and further up my leg, until his finger gently stroked the top of my thighs and touched my panties.

I broke away from him immediately and pushed away his hand "What are you doing?" I asked in shock.

"Huh?" he said breathlessly and leaned back towards me.

I leaned away from his lips "I'm not going to sleep with you"

He leaned back further "What?"

"I'm. Not. Going. To. Sleep. With. You" I said slowly.

He seriously looked shocked. Did he just expect every girl to sleep with him?

"Oh" he said looking away.

My heart sank was that all he was after? If so this plan was ruined.

"I'm not a slut" I said angrily.

"I know..." he said quickly.

We didn't speak for the whole ride home. I was contemplating what I would have to tell Alice and Rose and I was worrying about whether they would be angry at me and if they would still want to be my friend.

It also hurt that this was all Edward was after. I really thought he was beginning to change.

When we pulled up in front of my house I started to pull open the door, fully intending to walk inside angrily and never speak to him again.

"Wait" he whispered behind me and I felt his hand close around my wrist and pull me back into the car.

"What?" I said angrily turning to face him.

He sighed "I'm sorry that I assumed...it's just I'm used to..." he trailed off and pushed his hands angrily through his hair.

I rolled my eyes and began turning back towards the door.

"Wait" he said again but this time he sounded panicked.

I turned back again in surprise.

"I really like you Bella" he said quickly "I would really like to see you again. And I'm truly sorry about what happened, I promise I won't push you again"

I looked into his eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth.

I sighed "Okay, I'll go out with you again"

He smiled and leaned towards me, kissing me gently. Then he pulled away.

I grinned at him and opened the door. He waited until I reached the door before pulling away.

Edward's POV

As I drove home from Bella's, I went over what had just happened.

I had gotten jealous of some douche waiter, Bella had turned down sex with me, I had felt like shit for making her mad and I had apologised and asked her out again while promising I wouldn't push her for sex.

What the fuck was this girl doing to me? What the fuck was happening to Edward Cullen?

And why the fuck was I so fucking happy and wouldn't want it any other way?

**AN: Please review!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Edward was true to his word. We went out a few more times and he didn't push me to sleep with him again.

After our dates he would kiss me in the car, in front of my house and it was so sweet that I would often forget that this wasn't real.

Alice and Rose were shocked at the difference in Edward. They were certain it was only a matter of time until he fell in love with me. I was starting to feel more and more unsure about the whole plan. But I couldn't let Alice and Rose down. If I started to doubt what I was doing, I would just remind myself of how upset Jessica had been at what Edward had done to her and the many other girls he had hurt.

Edward's POV

"Hey Cullen" I heard Emmett yell across the hall.

I turned around and saw him hurrying towards me with goofy a smile on his face.

"Hey" I replied as he punched my arm in greeting.

"So are you coming to Tyler's tonight or what?"

Tyler was having another one of his parties.

"Nah I'm going out somewhere with Bella" I replied as we walked into our next class.

"You're going to the party?" Emmett asked in surprise. I could understand why he was surprised I had never missed one of Tyler's parties.

I shook my head and prepared myself for what I knew was coming.

"So Bella again... huh Eddie?" he asked smiling broadly and patting me on the back "You must really like this girl to go out with her more than once"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't have to tell him shit.

"Seriously though Edward, I think this thing with you and Bella is great" he said sincerely.

I nodded back "Thanks".

Bella and I had gone out a few times in the past week. I was confused about just how much I enjoyed spending time with her. I had thought the no sex thing would be difficult or impossible but I was finding it surprisingly easy. Not that I didn't want it or think about it a lot but I was content in just kissing her. The feeling I got from just kissing Bella was way more satisfying than having sex with any other girls.

Bella's POV

Edward picked me up at 7. We were going to his house to watch movies and he promised that this time he really meant watch movies.

When we pulled up at his house I gasped. His house was even bigger than Alice's.

He smirked at me.

"Holy crap...you live here?" I asked incredulously.

"No Bella I just pulled up at a stranger's house" he said sarcastically.

I poked my tongue out at him and he laughed at me. I loved it when he laughed, his whole face lit up making him even more beautiful.

I didn't realise I was staring at him until he leaned forward and kissed me gently.

He rested his forehead against mine and whispered softly "You know it's rude to stare"

I scoffed "I wasn't staring"

He chuckled "Yes you were"

I averted my eyes "Okay maybe I was but only to figure out what's wrong with your face"

He sat back acting mock offended "And what's wrong with it Swan?"

I pretended to think for a moment and lied "Everything"

He stared at me for a moment with mischief in his eyes. Then he quickly reached out and began tickling me.

I squealed as his fingers tickled my sides and stomach "Stop, stop" I squealed breathlessly as his fingers continued their assault.

"Say sorry Bella" Edward said laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry" I yelled squirming in my seat trying to get away from his hands.

"Say there's nothing wrong with your face Edward, I love your face"

I said it breathlessly and he laughed again. "Thanks" he chuckled and kissed me on the nose "I love your face too"

I hit him playfully in the chest and opened the car door "Come on"

He held my hand as we walked up to his house.

"Wow" I said in awe looking up at how massive it was "What do your parents do?" I asked curious of why they were so rich.

"My mum's an interior designer and my father owns a big business. That's why we have all this" he said waving his hand at the house.

His face seemed to darken as he spoke about his father and I wondered if what Alice and Rose had told me about Edward not getting on with his father was true.

Edward led me into the house and began showing me around. Inside was even more spectacular than the outside. There was room after room and all of them were decorated beautifully. It was obvious that an interior designer lived there because there was nothing out of place.

His room was our last stop. As we walked in my eyes were first drawn to his huge bookcases which looked like they held over a thousand books. I swept my eyes over the titles noticing I owned and had read many of the same books. I hadn't expected Edward to be much of a reader, one of the many things that had surprised me as I had been getting to know him better.

Edward walked over and sat on his bed and just watched me as I looked around.

Once I was done I walked towards him and was going to sit next to him but I stopped when a startling thought entered my mind. I knew Edward must have slept with a lot of girls and as I looked at the bed I wondered how many he had, had sex with right there. I shook myself; I shouldn't feel jealous all I should be thinking about is revenge.

Edward looked at me with confusion as I bent to sit down and then immediately stood back up again.

"You ok?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Y...yeah" I said not meeting his eyes "Um... are we going to go watch movies now?"

He looked at me for a moment "Yeah let's go" he said finally and stood up.

I trailed after him slightly. He turned around, probably wondering why I wasn't next him, and reached his hand out to grip mine.

Edward's POV

Everything had been going fine and then Bella suddenly started acting weird.

I had no fucking idea what had happened and I had no idea how to make it better again.

We walked down to the living room in silence.

"So" I said searching for something to say "Have you had dinner? Because if you haven't I can make..."

"No its okay I ate before" she replied looking at the ground.

"Oh" I said "Well um...lets choose a movie"

I led her to the living room and stood her in front of the DVD collection. She looked startled at how many movies there was.

"What do you want to watch" she asked running her fingers over the DVD titles.

"You choose" I wasn't sure what type of movies Bella enjoyed but I hoped she didn't choose some lame chick flick.

She looked for a couple of minutes until she pulled a case out and handed it to me.

I looked at it for a moment and then back at her. She had chosen my favourite.

"What?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Nothing" I replied as I slid it into the DVD player "It's just my favourite movie"

"Mine too" she replied as she sat down on the lounge.

Once the movie started I sat next to Bella on the lounge, she moved over and rested against me. I loved the feel of her tiny, soft body against mine.

Bella's POV

I could barely focus on the movie. All I was aware of was Edward's body against mine. After awhile he lay down and pulled me down with him. His chest was pressed up against my back and I could feel his hot breath against my neck.

Every now and then he would place a warm kiss on my shoulder or on my neck. He also trailed his fingers up my arms and sides leaving goosebumps.

I don't know how but I fell asleep halfway through the movie.

I was suddenly awoken by a harsh light. Someone had turned the living room lights on. I was still lying on the couch with Edward next to me; he also must have fallen asleep. My eyes adjusted to the light and I could see a man and a women standing in the doorway. They looked a bit startled as they stared at me and Edward. I blushed at what they must think, with my dishevelled hair and rumbled clothes.

Edward still hadn't woken up so I nudged him gently and then harder when he didn't wake up.

"Edward" I hissed.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. His smile disappeared as he saw my expression.

"What?" he asked in confusion and I nodded toward the door.

He looked at the man and women and sat up.

"Edward" the man said.

"Dad" Edward replied darkly.

There was a silence and I looked at the floor.

"Um" Edward said standing up and pulling me up beside him "Dad this is Bella, Bella this is my father" he said introducing us.

I smiled at Edward's father and reached out to shake his hand.

His father nodded briefly at me. After a moment I wondered why Edward hadn't introduced his mother to me yet.

I looked at the women. I couldn't see any resemblance between Edward and his mother.

I smiled at the women "You must be Edward's mother, I love how you've decorated your house it's really beautiful"

Everyone froze.

I looked around in confusion. Edward's father was glaring at me, the women looked embarrassed and Edward was glaring at both his father and the women. It was the most awkward moment of my life.

"She's not my mother Bella" Edward replied darkly.

"Oh" I replied awkwardly. Shit. So Edward's dad was having an affair.

"Ella was it?" Edward's father asked shortly "Why don't you wait in the kitchen while I talk to my son"

Gladly I thought, wanting nothing more than to escape this incredibly awkward experience.

I hurried out of the room. I heard Edward hiss "Her names Bella" angrily at his father.

I sat at the kitchen table and covered my face with my hands. _I am so stupid._

Edward's POV

After my father had kicked Bella and his slut out of the room he glared at me.

"Edward what was that?"

"How was she supposed to know that wasn't my mother?" I asked angrily.

He sighed "Edward we've spoken about this, no one can know about this okay? What if she tells someone and your mother finds out"

I shrugged "Maybe you should have thought about this before your started cheating on mum"

He sighed again "Your mother better not find out Edward"

I glared at him.

He opened the door to walk out of the room but stopped and then turned around to face me "This is the third time I've caught you on that couch with a girl Edward and I don't want it to happen again"

I stared after him. Fuck did Bella hear that.

I hurried to the door and pushed it open. Bella was sitting at the kitchen table looking stunned and disgusted.

"Bella..." I whispered bracing myself for her reaction.

"You made me sit in the same place where you...where you....?" she asked looking revolted.

"I'm sorry" I replied "I didn't even think about it, I forgot that..."

"You forgot you had sex there twice?" she asked incredulously.

It was actually more than twice but I really didn't think correcting her was going to help my case right then.

"No it's just...not something I think about when I'm with you" I mumbled looking at the ground "When I'm with you it's like being with anyone else never happened"

Bella was silent so I looked up and she looked surprised at my words.

After another moment she reached her hand out and took mine. She smiled at me and I felt relief that she wasn't mad.

-------

On the drive to her house Bella asked me about the women that had been with my father.

"Some slut he's been fucking behind my mum's back" I said bitterly without thinking.

I heard Bella gasp softly.

I sighed and pushed my hand through my hair "Sorry...every time my mum goes on one of her business trips he has another affair"

Bella was silent for a moment. I stared out the window as we got nearer to her house.

I felt her tiny hand grip my knee tightly. "I'm sorry" she whispered "It must be hard for you"

I shrugged and lifted her hand off my knee and held it in my hand tightly.

"He promised he would stop but he hasn't and I don't know if I should tell my mum" I said anxiously I wanted Bella to tell me what to do because I had no fucking idea.

"I think you should tell her" Bella said quietly.

"Even if it hurts her?" I hated thinking of my mother hurt.

"She deserves to know"

I thought over it wondering if I had the balls to go against my father and potentially break my mother's heart.

When we pulled up in her driveway Bella turned towards me. She looked nervous.

"Edward?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah?" I asked rubbing her hand gently.

"On my first day at school..." she started staring at our hands "I heard about what happened with you and Jessica..." she said trailing off.

I stared at our hands starting to feel ashamed. I could see what she was thinking, of what she was accusing and I couldn't even feel angry.

"You think I'm a hypocrite?" I whispered looking into her eyes.

"No...I know it's not the same thing...you weren't married but you still hurt her Edward"

I didn't say anything.

"I just wonder if the way your father treats women is rubbing off on you" she said gently.

Ouch that hit home, if there was one thing I was certain of it was that I never wanted to turn out like my father.

"I know this is blunt but I never felt anything for Jessica or those other girls, and I told them that. Bella I never led them on or made them think I was only going to go out with just them"

She pulled her hand out of mine and sat there for a moment. I started to panic at the hurt look on her face. Would she not want to see me anymore?

"Is that what this is Edward?" she whispered softly closing her eyes.

Fuck was that what she thought?

"No Bella" I practically shouted reaching over and holding her face roughly in my hands. "I would never cheat on you"

She opened her eyes and looked at me in shock.

"Bella I really like you and I never want to see anyone else" I said sincerely.

"Really?" she asked smiling but her eyes still looked sad.

I frowned at her sadness not understanding. But I quickly forgot all about it when she kissed me hard, gripping onto my hair and pulling me closer.

**AN: Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

This thing with Edward was seriously screwed up. I couldn't deny it to myself anymore, I had feelings for him. I had gotten to know him and how sweet he could be. I had also discovered how messed up his father was and how that had obviously affected him.

Alice and Rose were coming over after school so we could discuss the plan. I vowed that I would tell them that I wanted to call this plan off.

When they arrived they seemed excited about something.

"Big news Bella" Alice squealed while we walked up the stairs to my room.

"What?" I asked without enthusiasm. I wondered if they would still hang out with me if I called the plan off.

Alice stopped jumping around and looked at me closely "Is everything okay Bella?"

"It's just...I'm just not sure about this plan anymore" I said slowly.

Alice and Rose looked at each other for a moment.

"You don't have feelings for him do you Bella?" Rose asked as she settled down on my bed.

"No" I lied quickly "I just feel bad and I don't know...I don't know if I could hurt him like that"

Alice sighed "But Bella he deserves it, do you know how many girls at school he has hurt?"

I shook my head not wanting to think about it.

"Emmett told me about a party Edward went to, where he slept with two girls in the same night and never spoke to either again" Rose said in disgust.

"Yeah and I heard from Amy about when he..." Alice started to say but I cut her off as I started to feel sick and didn't want to hear anymore.

"Okay, okay....I get it" I said quickly.

"So is the plan still going ahead" Alice asked hopefully.

"I guess so" I whispered in defeat sitting on the bed next to Rose.

"Awesome" Alice squealed clapping her hands together.

"So what were you so excited about before?" I asked.

"Oh, well my parents gave me permission to go to our beach house for next weekend and they said I could take my friends with me" Alice said excitedly.

"Oh ok" I said in confusion I wasn't sure what that had to do with the plan.

"So Rose and I were talking and we decided this was the perfect test on how much Edward cared for you"

I looked at Alice blankly, having no idea where this was going.

"So where bringing Emmett and Jasper and we wanted you to ask Edward if he would like to come to" Alice explained excitedly.

"Ok, but how does that test how much he likes me?" I asked in confusion.

"Well Emmett was talking about how Edward had said he would never go on a holiday with a girl because it's too big of a commitment or something" Rose said.

"So you'll ask Edward tomorrow" Alice asked me.

"Yeah okay" I said feeling worse and worse.

I was still so unsure about this plan and I didn't know who would hurt worse once it was played out Edward or me.

------

We were leaving on the Friday after school and returning on the Sunday night. Alice and Rose were incredibly excited and some of their excitement was rubbing off on me. I couldn't wait for the warm weather and the beaches. I had definitely had enough of the wet and cold weather of Forks.

I was nervous about asking Edward to come with us. A small part of me hoped he would say no so that maybe this plan would fail.

I was getting some books out of my locker before class when I felt a pair of warm arms circle around my waist.

I jumped a bit in fright and heard Edward chuckle softly in my ear.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered softly.

I turned around in his arms and gave him a smile. He smile down at me and pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Hey...um" I was nervous about asking him.

"What?" he asked as stroked my cheek gently.

"Um...Alice asked me if I wanted to go to her beach house with her and Rose this weekend. Emmett and Jasper are going too and Alice said I could ask you to come as well...I mean if you wanted to..." I trailed off blushing slightly.

He frowned for a moment "Yeah I'll come...you want me to right?"

"Of course...I just didn't know if you'd want to"

"You didn't think I'd want to?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know I wasn't sure" I said looking at the ground.

He put a finger under my chin and tilted it up so I was looking at him "I want to be wherever you are...especially if I get to see you in a bikini" he teased smiling evilly.

I hit him in the chest and then kissed him.

Edward's POV

"Emmett" I called as I saw his large body walking through the halls. Fuck he was huge.

He turned around nearly nailing a girl in the head with his back pack.

"Eddie" he called out happily.

"Don't call me that" I said and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

He laughed loudly and put an arm around my shoulders.

"So is it true that you're going on a holiday with a girl?" he asked doubtfully

"Yeah" I replied.

"Seriously" he laughed "I was sure it was a joke, what with you saying about how that would never happen? What happened to it being too big of a commitment?"

Oh shit I had said that.

"Yeah well Bella's different" I said softly.

Emmett stared at me for a moment "Do you love her?"

Did I?

"No I can't...I mean I've only known her for a couple of weeks..." I trailed off.

I changed the subject as this one was scaring the shit out of me. "So anyway about this weekend are you sure it's alright that I come? I mean Rose and Alice don't exactly like me"

Emmett waved his hand "Its fine man they've been surprisingly good about. It's kind of weird actually because usually their all like 'We hate Edward'. But neither of them have said anything" Emmett shrugged.

That was weird.

------

On Friday after school I drove to Bella's to pick her up.

She was waiting outside her front door with her bag and a cute, excited smile of her face.

I got out of the car to help her with her bag and then we got into my car. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice were driving up together so Bella and I were going by ourselves.

The trip to the beach house seemed to go by pretty fucking quickly. Bella chatted excitedly about what she wanted to do on the weekend, we listened to music and Bella tried to get me to play some lame road trip game that didn't even make sense. But I played anyway to make her happy.

After the first few hours Bella fell asleep. I had to force my eyes to stay on the road because all I wanted to do was watch Bella sleep.

When we finally pulled up at the beach house I reached over and squeezed Bella's knee.

"Bella baby, wake up"

"Mhmm" she mumbled turning her face away.

I kissed her cheek "Bellaaa come on"

"No" she mumbled.

I got out of the car and walked over to her door. I opened it and scooped her up in my arms.

"Hey" she squealed as her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" I said to her shocked expression "You wouldn't wake up"

She giggled and kissed me gently. I put her down on the ground; she then turned around and looked at the house.

"Wow" she said "This is so beautiful"

I nodded but I was looking at her, not the house.

Bella's POV

Alice's beach house was bigger than my normal house. It was beautiful and right on the beach.

Edward and I walked inside where the others were already unpacking. Alice started showing us around. She showed us where the bathroom and kitchen was and she than led us to the room we would be staying in.

Edward and I would be sharing a room. I was nervous about this I didn't know what he would expect from me.

As we were unpacking our bags I was silent and worrying about the sleeping situation. Edward must have noticed how tense I was because he took my hand and pulled me down to sit in his lap.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, I can sleep on the floor or on the couch in the living room" he said rubbing circles into my hand gently.

"No its okay I want you to sleep in here...it's just I'm not ready... for that yet" I said softly.

"I know...don't worry I won't try anything"

I nodded feeling relieved "Okay"

I turned around a kissed his lips firmly.

------

That night we had a barbeque. It was fun I got along with everyone so well. There was a bit of tension between Edward and the other girls but Alice and Rose were trying.

After dinner everyone was tired so we all went off to bed.

I got changed in the bathroom a bit nervous about Edward seeing me in my pyjamas. I took awhile in the bathroom and by the time I came out Edward was already in bed. I could see that he didn't have a shirt on and I gulped.

His eyes followed me as I walked to the other side of the bed. I felt a bit self conscious of my tank top and shorts.

Blushing slightly I pulled back the covers on the bed and climbed in.

Edward reached his hands out and pulled me against his chest.

"Goodnight" he whispered softly and kissed my head.

"Goodnight" I whispered back tightening my arms around him.

After a few moments I fell into a deep sleep.

Edward's POV

I didn't know how I would cope being in a bed with Bella without doing anything. Especially when she finally came out of the bathroom wearing extremely short shorts and a tight tank top. I could see the outline of her breasts through the thin material of her top and I felt myself immediately get hard.

She was so fucking hot it was insane.

She climbed into bed and I couldn't bear not touching her so I reached out and pulled her against my chest. I made sure to keep my lower half away from her so she wouldn't feel just how aroused I was.

"Goodnight" I whispered as I kissed her head gently.

"Goodnight" she whispered back and after a few moments I heard her breathing even out and knew she was asleep.

I stayed awake awhile longer enjoying the feeling of her body against mine. She was so warm and soft. I brushed her hair away from her eyes.

Who would have thought that Edward Cullen would actually enjoy cuddling?

Bella's POV

The next day we got up early so that we could spend the whole day at the beach. The weather was perfect. As we got settled on the sand Alice and Rose began to pull of their dresses. I did the same revealing my bright blue bikini. As I was putting my clothes in my bag I noticed Edward staring at me. I started to blush and feel self conscience. I walked over to him and sat next to him. His eyes never left my body.

I buried my face in his shoulder "What are you staring at?"

"I'm not" he replied trailing his fingers down my back.

"Yes you are" I said looking at him "And it's starting to creep me out" I teased lightly

He chuckled and then pulled his shirt off. I stared down at his muscular chest and felt my mouth water. He was so beautiful.

I didn't notice how long I was staring for until Edward started laughing.

"What?" I asked in annoyance

"Stop staring, it's creeping me out" he mocked.

"Whatever" I huffed.

Getting to my feet I reached out a hand to Edward "Let's go swimming"

We walked out into the water I enjoyed the cold water against my warm skin. When we began getting deeper I stopped.

"Come on" Edward said pulling on my hand.

"No its okay I'll stay here. You go on" I didn't like going out to deep because the waves scared the crap out of me.

Edward rolled his eyes at me "Don't be a baby"

"I don't want to get dunked by the waves"

"I'll hold your hand, you won't get dunked" Edward promised.

I nodded and we went out deeper. Edward kept his promise never letting go of my hand and stopping me from getting dunked.

------

After our day at the beach we were all tired so we took a nap in the afternoon.

It was our last night at the beach house so Alice pulled out some champagne to celebrate. After dinner everyone was slightly tipsy. We decided to get into the hot tub that was in the backyard.

After about an hour Emmett practically passed out so Rose decided it would be a good idea for them to go to bed. Alice and Jasper soon followed leaving Edward and me alone.

I wasn't drunk, I hadn't drunk much I was only slightly tipsy.

Edward pulled me into his lap "So have you had a good time" he asked as he trailed his finger tips in circles around my stomach.

I nodded "A very good time"

"So have I" Edward whispered back kissing my shoulder gently.

"Bella...I think that I..." I cut him off by turning around in his lap and crushing my lips against his. I didn't want to hear him say those words because than this would be all over.

Edward responded immediately his hands trailing up my back and tangling in my hair. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and moaned softly at the feeling of his tongue against mine.

Our tongues tangled together and I heard Edward groan against my mouth. I smiled at the sound. I pulled back to catch my breath and Edward brought his lips down to kiss my neck gently. He sucked and nipped at the skin and I did the same to his neck and shoulders. I reached my hand down to touch the muscles on his chest.

Edward's hands trailed up and down my sides and I gasped when they gently brushed against my breasts. His hands moved to my back and began to untie my bikini string. Edward brought his head up and looked into my eyes to see if it was okay. I knew I should have stopped him but I didn't. Instead I just nodded and kissed the side of his neck.

Edward finished untying the string around my back and then the one around my neck. He pulled the bikini top away from my body and threw it over his shoulder.

He looked down at my bare chest with a look of wonder. I could feel myself starting to blush so I pressed our chests together and kissed his lips firmly trying to distract him.

He groaned again but this time in frustration. He pulled his chest away from me and gently stroked my bare breasts. I moaned at the feeling of his palms cupping my breasts and gently kneading them.

"You're so beautiful" Edward whispered against my lips.

"So are you" I mumbled back and heard Edward chuckle.

I was startled suddenly by a large crack of thunder in the sky. We pulled away from each other and looked up at the sky. It wasn't raining yet but it would soon.

I suddenly realised what was happening. I was sitting in Edward's lap, topless with his hands still on my chest and from my position I could feel exactly how excited Edward was.

"We better get inside" Edward said taking his hands off my breasts and reaching out for my bikini top.

I nodded feeling embarrassed. I turned around and crossed my arms around my chest.

Edward pushed away my arms gently, put the top over my breasts and tied it up. He then kissed my neck gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said forcing a smile.

"Was that too fast?" He asked turning me around to face him.

"It was perfect" I said and kissed him deeply, trying to stop him from seeing my sadness. What the hell was I doing? This was insane.

We walked up to our room and changed for bed. Tonight Edward fell asleep straight away and I stayed awake thinking over what had happened.

I couldn't deny it anymore, I had fallen for Edward Cullen.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it please review!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Discliamer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

The next morning when we woke up, I was worried that there may be some awkwardness with me and Edward but thankfully there wasn't. Everything was normal except for my feelings of guilt about the stupid plan.

Charlie was working the night shift for the week so I had invited Edward over to watch movies and I was planning on telling him about the plan. Now that I knew I had fallen in love with him I couldn't handle the guilt.

Edward arrived at six looking as gorgeous as ever in a grey t-shirt and jeans. He hugged and kissed me at the door, his eyes shining.

"Hey" he whispered softly in my ear.

"Hey" I replied kissing him gently and leading him into my house. He had never been inside my house before.

I saw him looking around and as I led him into the living room, he paused and looked at the pictures on the wall.

"Hey don't look at those" I said quickly. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him through the door but he wouldn't move.

"Why? you look cute" he teased as he moved closer to get a better look at my school photos.

"No I don't" I grumbled, giving up on trying to make him move.

"Of course you do" he chuckled "Hey I didn't know you had braces"

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked punching him in the arm.

"Would I do that?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

I shrugged and felt breathless when he leaned down to brush his lips against mine.

"You look hot with braces" he whispered against my lips and laughed softly.

I poked him in the stomach and walked into the living room.

"Ow" I heard him exclaim behind me.

-------

While we watched some movies I tried to gather up the nerves to tell him. I was lying against him on the couch and I found myself watching him rather than the movie. His mouth would pull up slightly at the funny moments in the film, I became mesmerised by his mouths movements.

He must have noticed I was staring because his eyes moved from the television to rest on me.

"You ok?" he asked stoking my cheek gently with his thumb.

I nodded and turned my face away from him. My eyes started to fill with tears and I hoped that he hadn't seen them.

"Bellaaa" he said pulling my face back to face him "What's wrong? You're crying"

"No I'm not" I whispered stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes "Yes you are" his face softened in concern "What's wrong?"

I was about to blurt out everything but when I looked up into his beautiful green eyes I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I would just tell Alice and Rose what had happened and we could put this whole stupid thing behind us and Edward would never have to be hurt.

"I'm just...happy" It was true I was happy to be there with him.

"Then why are you crying" he asked frowning in confusion.

"Haven't you ever cried because you're so happy before?"

"No I never cry" he said softly.

I frowned "Never?"

He shrugged.

Edward let it go even though I don't think he bought the whole crying because I was so happy thing.

After the movie finished Edward rolled me over and kissed my lips hard. I responded immediately but after a few moments I pulled away. I had just made a decision but I had to know one thing first.

"Edward?"

He looked down at me still frowning softly at my pulling away.

"Mhmm?" he said leaning over and kissing my neck gently.

"Um...how many...how many girls have you...been with?" I stuttered nervously.

Edward's head snapped back away from my neck like he had been shocked.

"What? Bella why do you want to know that?" he asked quickly his eyes looking panicked.

"Please just tell me" I said closing my eyes.

It was silent for a moment so I opened my eyes. Edward looked deep in thought. I then realised he was counting and he was taking a long time. Oh God.

I closed my eyes again and whispered "It's okay don't worry. I don't want to know"

"Bella look at me" Edward said firmly.

I opened my eyes.

"Why does it matter" he asked quietly stoking my cheek gently.

"I don't know" I mumbled "It's just...I don't want to be one of many"

Edward was silent for a moment his eyes containing an emotion I didn't understand.

"Bella you would never be...one of many...being with you would be the best thing and it would be completely different then with...." he trailed off and then thought for a moment.

"It's just... I think I love you Bella and you would never be 'one' of because you're the one. The _only _one"

I lay there for a moment staring at him in shock. I felt my eyes fill with tears again.

Edward brushed away the tears and smiled "I hope these are happy tears"

I laughed "Of course"

I sat up and pulled Edward off the couch with me.

"Where are we going?" he asked as I took his hand and pulled him along after me.

I didn't answer I just led him upstairs and into my bedroom. Once we were inside I turned around to face Edward. His face was a mixture of shock and happiness.

I reached up to take his face in my hands and kiss him gently. After a moment he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"We don't have to do this you know" he whispered softly.

I shook my head "I want to"

He smiled at me and kissed me again. I pulled him tightly against me and kissed him harder.

I knew many people would have judged me for the decision I was making but I loved him so much and that was what was driving me.

I reached my hands out to the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it up and over his head. Edward did the same with my shirt and then trailed his fingers up my back.

He walked us forward until we reached the bed and we fell onto it, our lips still together. I could feel his hardness pressed between my legs so I arched my hips against it. Edward moaned softly. He leaned his head down and kissed my breasts through my bra. He reached behind me and undid the clasp.

He pulled it away from my body and leaned his head down again this time kissing around my nipple gently. This time I moaned and bucked my hips again.

It seemed like hours that we kissed and stroked and caressed. Getting to know each other as much as possible. When the pleasure became too much to deny Edward reached down and undid my jeans pulling them slowly down my legs.

He kissed me gently on my panties and I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled him up to me and reached down to undo his pants. Edward chuckled at my impatience and helped me to remove his pants and boxers.

Once we were both fully naked and Edward had put on a condom, he positioned himself between my legs and kissed my forehead gently.

"I love you" he whispered as he slowly entered me.

I was about to say it back when I felt an intense pain. I felt my eyes fill with tears. Edward pressed his lips hard against mine as though he was trying to distract me.

Once my body got used to him being inside me, Edward whispered against my lips "You okay?"

I nodded and rocked my hips gently letting him know it was okay to continue. Edward thrust into me gently and rocked back and forth.

I started to feel waves of pleasure as he moved inside me. Edward started to shake and moan softly and he then collapsed on top of me.

I kissed his sweaty forehead and pushed the hair out of his eyes. He pulled out of me slowly and lay next to me with a big goofy smile on his face.

I chuckled at him quietly and kissed his neck. I then laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered how much he loved me.

I fell asleep listening to Edward's soft voice whispering in my ear.

---------

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed.

I sat up quickly with my heart pounding and tears falling from my eyes.

Had he left? was everything that had happened a lie?

I almost started to hyperventilate when my bathroom door opened and Edward walked out dressed only in boxers and his hair a mess.

He looked over to me on the bed with tears running down my face.

His face turned panicked "Bella baby what's wrong?" he raced over to me.

I felt so relieved that I jumped up from the bed and lunged at him. He was so startled that he lost his balance and we both tumbled to the floor.

I hugged him tightly and brushed kisses all over his face.

"Bella?" Edward sounding both amused and confused "What's wrong? Not that I object to you tackling me while you're naked..."

I suddenly realised my lack of clothes and blushed slightly.

"I just...didn't know where you were" I whispered.

He frowned "I'm not going anywhere Bella" His face softened and he smiled "You're stuck with me forever"

I chuckled "Forever?"

He nodded "And ever" he said and kissed me firmly.

Edward's POV

I left Bella's at seven because her Dad was coming home. Bella didn't think he should know that I had stayed the night which I fully agreed with.

I couldn't wipe the fucking smile off my face for the rest of the day. Actually I didn't think I would ever be able to wipe it away.

Being with Bella was the most fucking amazing experience of my life. I couldn't put it into words how much I loved her.

In the afternoon there was a knock at the front door. I ran down to the answer it, still smiling like a fucking idiot.

I pulled opened the door and saw Emmett standing outside. He looked surprisingly serious.

"Hey" I said motioning for him to come inside "What's up?"

He shrugged and looked at me, still with his serious expression.

"Edward I have to tell you something and ah...I don't think you're going to like it"

I looked at him feeling really fucking confused "What?"

He looked at the ground "Um it's about Bella"

I felt the smile that I had been wearing since last night finally leave my face.

**AN: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

"What about Bella?" I asked panicking "Is she hurt?"

I began thinking of how fast I could drive to the hospital, when Emmett broke me from my thoughts.

"Well...I was telling Rose about how I thought you were in love with Bella and then..."

I waved my hand impatiently "Get to the point"

He nodded "Well anyway Rosalie accidently let it slip that...this whole thing with Bella was something Alice and Rose cooked up"

I was so fucking confused "What are you talking about?"

"This was whole thing with Bella was a big plan the girls created. Apparently Alice and Rose didn't like how you treated girls or some shit so they decided to get even" Emmett looked at me sympathetically "The plan was for Bella to get you to fall in love with her and then for her to dump you so you knew what it felt like to have your heart broken"

I felt my blood run cold at his words. I sat down against the wall because I doubted my fucking legs would be able to hold me up.

"Bella was in on this?" I whispered not wanting to believe she was a part of this fucked up shit.

Emmett nodded "I'm so sorry man"

I gripped my hair in my hands "She slept with me" I whispered more to myself then to Emmett.

Emmett's eyes widened "This shit is seriously fucked"

I nodded and jumped to my feet. With shaking hands I picked up my car keys and headed for the door.

"Edward, where are you going?" Emmett asked.

I didn't answer him. I hurried out the door and into my car. I had to get away from this shit.

Bella's POV

I went to Alice's house in the afternoon to tell her the plan was off and that I was in love with Edward. I was nervous of how Alice and Rose would react to hearing this. I just prayed that they would still want to be my friends.

When I walked into Alice's room they were both sitting on her bed talking quietly.

"Hey guys" I said nervously.

Alice looked up at me and smiled. Rose gave me a tight smile but she looked nervous about something.

"Is everything alright" I asked looking at Rose.

"Okay, don't get mad but I accidently told Emmett everything and he's gone over to tell Edward" Rose said nervously watching me closely for my reaction.

My heart stopped "What?"

"Well Emmett was talking about how he thought Edward was in love with you and I don't know, it just slipped out"

I sat on the bed feeling dazed.

"But it's okay... even though this isn't exactly what we planned... I mean you can't dump him now obviously but I think he'll still be hurt enough to learn a lesson"

"Yeah" Alice agreed with Rose "So I think the plan was a success"

Alice and Rose grinned down at me as though I was supposed to be happy at the thought of Edward being hurt.

I burst into tears.

I covered my face with my hands and my body shook with the force of my sobs. What had I done? And how was I going to fix it?

After a moment I felt a tiny arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Bella" Alice said worriedly "What's wrong?"

"I fell for him to" I sobbed.

I looked up through my tears and saw Alice's and Rose's faces frozen in shock.

"He's different than what we thought…he's been hurt and I..I..love him and now he's going to hate me" I whispered.

"Bella" Alice said pulling me more tightly against her.

"And how do I…how do I know you'll want to be my friends anymore now the plan is over?" I sobbed louder at this thought, resting my head on Alice's shoulder.

Alice pulled away from me and looked at me with an offended expression on her face.

"Bella Swan how dare you even think that? Did you think we only wanted to be your friend because of this plan?"

I shrugged "I don't know I never really had any friends before..." I mumbled.

Rose sat down on my other side and held my hand "Bella of course we'll still be your friends"

"You mean way more to us then this stupid plan" Alice added.

I started sobbing again but this time in relief.

"So you fell for him huh?" Alice asked.

I nodded "I should have told you earlier but I was so confused...and now everything's messed up"

Alice hugged me while I cried and then she and Rose said I should go speak to Edward.

--------

I drove to Edward's feeling sick. I couldn't bear thinking of him being hurt.

My hands shook as I opened my truck's door and walked towards his house. I was walking past his Volvo when I glanced through the windows. I was surprised to see Edward just sitting in his car staring at his hands.

I walked to the passenger window and knocked softly.

Edward glanced up. His face was completely blank.

I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't know if I wanted me to get in or not.

I had to talk to him so I opened the door slowly, giving him a chance to say something but he didn't do anything. He just went back to staring blankly at his hands.

I sat down in the car and closed the door quietly.

There was complete silence. Edward didn't say a thing and I had no idea what to say.

After a few painfully excruciating moments I whispered "Edward".

He flinched at my voice.

I felt the tears fill up my eyes again "I'm so sorry... please listen I didn't mean for this to happen"

Edward finally spoke and I felt my heart break at his dead sounding whisper "So it was all a game…a plan to hurt me?"

"Edward…"I sobbed.

"Answer me" he yelled his voice hoarse

I flinched at his hard tone "Yes" I whispered

He laughed darkly running his fingers through his hair "I underestimated you Bella. I would never have thought you capable of this…sweet good Bella" he laughed again without humour "And you slept with me? Hey if I knew you were so easy to just give it up to someone just so you could screw them over, I would have fucked you a whole lot earlier"

I felt the tears stream down my face "How can you say that to me?'

"How could you do that to me?" he whispered his voice cracking

"But…Edward…I love you. You have to know that's true" I pleaded

He shook his head and moved closer to me so our faces where just inches apart. ""I guess we both got we wanted huh...You wanted to hurt me and you did so congratulations and I wanted to fuck you so I guess we both win"

I gasped at his words and the hard look in his eyes. I let out one final sob and fumbled with the door handle. Finally I was able to open it and stumble out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

Before I walked away from the car I took one last look at him in his car. If my heart was even capable of breaking even further it would have at the sight of Edward dissolving into tears with his face buried in his hands. I could see his shoulders shaking with his sobs.

I stumbled to my truck blinded by my tears and consumed with hurt and self loathing. I wished I could crawl up into a ball and die.

Edward's POV

She doesn't love you, she doesn't fucking love you. Those words ran through my mind as I drove aimlessly around Forks breaking practically every traffic law known to man. It had been too good to be true and like a fucking idiot I had believed everything that Bella had said to me.

After a couple of hours I drove back home and just sat in my car. Not having the energy to lift my fucking legs and walk inside. I don't know how much time passed as I sat, staring at my hands. What had this girl done to me? I thought angrily. Well I hoped she was happy that her plan had been a fucking epic success.

This was far worse than anything I had ever done to any girl. I may have hurt them but I had never lied and pretended I loved them.

I was ripped from my thoughts by a sudden knock to my Volvo's window. If it was my fucking father I was going to lose my shit.

I looked up and saw Bella standing there. Despite how angry I was at her, her face still affected me and made my stomach and heart jolt.

I kept my face blank not wanting her to see how much she affected me. I looked back down at my hands.

I heard her sit down next to me and I became overwhelmed by her familiar scent.

What was she doing here? Had she come to gloat about her plan?

There was silence as I waited for whatever words she could possibly say to me.

"Edward" I heard her beautiful voice whisper.

I flinched at the sound and felt a lump form in my throat.

"I'm so sorry... please listen I didn't mean for this to happen"

What could she have possibly thought would happen?

"So it was all a game…a plan to hurt me?" I whispered, inwardly cursing the pain in my voice

"Edward…"I heard her sob.

"Answer me" I yelled angrily.

I saw her flinch at my words "Yes" she whispered

I laughed even though I felt no humour in this situation "I underestimated you Bella. I would never have thought you capable of this…sweet good Bella" I laughed how fucking wrong I had been "And you slept with me? Hey if I knew you were so easy to just give it up to someone just so you could screw them over, I would have fucked you a whole lot earlier"

I felt a dark satisfaction at the hurt I was causing her, so that she could feel even a fraction of what I was feeling.

Tears fell down her face "How can you say that to me?" how could I say that to her?

"How could you do that to me?" I whispered back.

"But…Edward…I love you. You have to know that's true" she said. But I couldn't let myself believe that.

I shook my head and moved closer to her "I guess we both got we wanted huh...You wanted to hurt me and you did so congratulations and I wanted to fuck you so I guess we both win"

This was a flat out lie I felt like many things at that moment but a winner was definitely not one of them.

I heard her gasp and fumble for the door handle, after a moment I heard the door slam. And I was able to finally fall apart.

The lump in my throat got bigger and I felt my eyes begin to sting. The tears eventually fell and I buried my face in my hands trying to stop them. My chest and shoulders shook from the sobs that left my body. For the first time in years I was actually crying.

She had done this.

It was like she had pulled out my heart and stomped on it.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it even though its sad...please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. **

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was away on holiday. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed i appreciate it.**

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

I stared up at the white roof of my bedroom. After what felt like hours of staring, my eyes began to see patterns in the paint. I began to make out the image of a girl with long hair and big, beautiful eyes. I clamped my hands over my eyes and rolled over on to my stomach. I groaned, ever since what had happened with Bella, I could not get her out of my mind. And the pain of everything was fucking driving me insane.

If, before all this shit had happened, someone had told me I would be so broken up over some chick, I would have told them they were fucking crazy.

I pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep. I tried to get my mind to think of anything but Bella because when I thought of her, my chest felt like it was being ripped open.

Suddenly I heard my bedroom door fling open loudly and it scared the shit out of me and I seriously jumped about a foot in the air.

I pulled the covers off of my face and glared at the fucker who had disturbed me.

Emmett and Jasper were standing in my doorway, as I looked at them they started walking towards my bed.

I lay my arm across my eyes "What the fuck do you want?"

Undeterred by my tone they both sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Edward" Emmett said "Its 2 in the afternoon"

"So?"I mumbled.

"You're still in bed…seriously Edward you need to get out" Jasper said sounding concerned.

I rolled over and hoped that they would disappear.

"There's a party tonight" Emmett said sounding enthusiastic "It'll be fun and it'll get your mind off of…everything"

I didn't say anything.

"Just think about okay Ed?"

I nodded and waited until I heard my door close before rolling back over.

Just then my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up from my bedside table and looked at the screen _Bella _it read. I slammed the phone back down on the table.

I tried not to think about how much I wanted to hear her voice and concentrated on what Emmett had said. A party, about the last thing I wanted do right now.

_It'll get your mind off everything._

Maybe a party was exactly what would get my mind off Bella.

Bella's POV

I looked down at my cell phone as my call to Edward was left, once again, unanswered.

I had been calling him non stop ever since our fight. I wanted to hear his voice so bad it hurt.

As I was wallowing in my own self pity and loathing the door bell suddenly rang. I groaned and headed towards the door, not in the mood to speak to anyone.

I opened the door and there stood Alice looking as perky as ever.

"Hey" I said unenthusiastically.

A little frown appeared on Alice's face but she quickly replaced it with a broad smile "Now, now Bella, enough with that attitude. Trust me depressed is not a good look"

She pushed past me and entered the house. I followed after her trying to keep up with her excited chatter. Something about a party and 'winning back'.

"Wait Alice" I said throwing up my hands "Slow down. I don't know what you're talking about"

She sighed impatiently and slowed her words down "Party tonight. Where going" she said simply.

"No, Alice I'm really not in the mood for…" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"I have it on good authority that Edward will be there"

I froze. Edward would be there?

Alice obviously took my silence for agreement because she grabbed my hand and started to pull me up the stairs as she chattered about what I was going to wear.

I was too busy thinking about Edward to even think about stopping her and even if I wasn't so distracted I doubted I'd ever stand a chance in stopping Alice once she had set her mind on something.

Edward's POV

I felt Emmett's big arm nudge me in the stomach. I was brought out of my thoughts immediately and turned my head to glare at him.

"What" I hissed. We were standing near the wall chatting to some friends at some lame ass party.

"Smile" he said through gritted teeth "At least pretend you're having fun"

I glared at him again now thoroughly pissed off. All night he had been trying to get me to lighten up and have fun and it was starting to fucking annoy me.

I pushed past him and walked outside needing some fresh air. The party was the same boring shit as always. How had I once thought this bullshit was fun?

After a few minutes I walked back inside fully intending to go home when I froze.

Bella was standing across the room. She looked so beautiful my heart panged and all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms. She was dressed in a short blue dress that made my breathing deepen. But the sight that made me feel like throwing up was some guys arm around her shoulders. Her face was turned towards him so I couldn't see her expression.

I clenched my fists and turned away. I had to get away from this sight. It was true she didn't love me.

I walked into the other room and spotted that blond girl in the corner. Lauren?

I had found exactly what would get my mind off Bella.

Bella's POV

I had been at the party for barley a minute when some obviously wasted guy wrapped his arm around me.

"Heyyy I haven't seen you around before. What's your name" he slurred moving his face close to mine.

"Bella" I said trying to move away, incredibly uncomfortable by how close he was.

"That's pretty" he said moving closer.

"You don't have much of a concept of personal space do you" I asked in annoyance as I pulled away again.

"Huh?" he said in confusion.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm off me.

I hurried away hoping he wouldn't follow me. I couldn't see Edward anywhere. I walked around for a moment and then headed into another room.

What I saw inside that room made me stop so suddenly someone ran into the back of me.

I barely heard the girl utter an apology. All I could see was Edward and some girl I recognised from school making out in the corner. His hands were low on her hips and her hands where in his hair. In _my _hair, I felt a sob rise in my throat at this _slut _touching his beautiful hair. She was practically eating his face, I felt sick.

I twirled around and pushed my way through the crowd of people until I reached the front door. Tears were falling down my face and my shoulders were shaking with my sobs.

Once I was outside I leaned over and threw up in the bushes. Once I had finished I considered going inside to get Alice, so she could drive me home. But the thought of seeing Edward again almost made me want to throw up again.

I pulled the stupid high heels; Alice had made me wear, off and started walking home.

Edward's POV

"Edward" Lauren whispered as she pushed her tongue into my mouth. I moved my hand down and rested it on her hip. I kissed her harder trying to feel…something. When I touched her dry blond hair all I wanted to feel was silky, long brown hair and when her thin, over lip glossed lips kissed me all I could think was that I missed the soft, plump lips.

Lauren pulled away and whispered in my ear "How about we go upstairs?"

As I looked into her lust filled, blue eyes, my mind imagined a pair of warm, brown ones. And I knew I couldn't do this. Fucking Lauren wouldn't make my feelings go away.

"I have to go" I said and pushed her away.

I walked towards the front door, keeping my eyes on the floor because the sight of Bella with another guy would just about kill me.

I got into my car and headed towards home.

Bella's POV

The walk home was much longer than I had anticipated.

My bare feet began to become sore from the rocky ground and even though I had my coat I was still freezing.

I yelped in pain as I kicked my toe on a sharp rock. I limped for a couple of steps, sure that it was bleeding.

I was about to sit down and take a look when I noticed that the car that was driving up behind me was slowing down instead of just passing.

My heart began to pound and I gripped one of my shoes in my hand, planning on using the sharp heel as a weapon if need be.

The car pulled up next to me and I turned towards it, my eyes wide.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the familiar silver Volvo. Well, at least I wasn't going to be murdered.

My relief quickly turned to anger when Edward wound down his window and glared at me.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you seriously stupid?" He spat angrily.

I stared at him feeling sick again as the image of him and Lauren entered my mind.

"Do you want to be raped and murdered?" he asked still seething.

"No of course I don't…" I started to say. Murdered in Forks? I seriously doubted it.

"You can't just walk around all alone at night…dressed like that" he said pointing at my dress.

My jaw dropped "What's wrong with what I'm wearing" I asked indignantly.

He sighed brushing his hand through his hair "Nothing…get in. I'll drive you home"

"No" I said turning away and beginning to walk away. I tried not to limp.

He inched his car after me "Bella get in"

"No" I said stubbornly and flinched as my toe hit another piece of rock.

"Come on your hurt" he said sounding slightly impatient.

I shook my head.

"Bella get in the fucking car" Edward yelled and I jumped at the harsh tone.

I stared at him and I saw a bit of regret enter his eyes.

"Please" he whispered.

I nodded and walked over to the passenger door and got in.

Edward looked at me as I got in, he looked like he was about to say something but seemed to think better of it. Instead he started the car and headed towards my house.

We were both silent.

It was incredibly uncomfortable.

I had to ask him about Lauren and why he wasn't with her right now.

I took a deep breath "So…I saw you and Lauren" I smoothed my dress over my legs, as I was unable to bring myself to look at him.

He hadn't answered so I looked up and saw that he was looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"So… why aren't you and her…?" I started to ask.

He huffed angrily "I don't owe you anything"

I sat back stung "I know I hurt you but you have to know that…"

"I saw you with that guy" he said staring at the steering wheel.

I looked at him in confusion "What guy?"

He looked at me in disbelief "At the party, the one with his arm around you?"

I realised he was talking about the drunk guy "I don't even know who that was. He just…"

"It doesn't even matter" he said as he pulled up at my house "I've just realised your not who I thought you were"

I felt anger at his words "Yeah well I'm beginning to see you're exactly who I thought you were" I spat angrily "The reason why we did that stupid plan"

He didn't say anything but I saw him flinch at my words.

I felt the anger leave as I looked at his haunting face. I reached over and softly touched his hand and he flinched again.

"Thankyou for driving me home" I whispered and he just nodded.

As I walked inside I noticed he waited until I was safely inside just as he used to. And that made me feel a surge of hope.

That maybe there was a chance that this would all work out.

**AN: Please review! **


	10. AN

**AN: Sorry this isnt a new chapter, i'll try and update tomorrow. **

**I just wanted to let you know i've started writting a new story, its called Broken Perfection.**

**Here's the summary **

"Best friends forever" is what Edward and Bella promised. But can a pact that they made when they were seven really last forever? Through the loss of loved ones, separation and a dark secret can these two come back together and realise that perfection lies in each other?

**Please go and read it and review. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

The weeks passed and I was no closer to getting back together with Edward. I heard gossip of all the girls he's supposedly hooked up with and my heart broke a little bit more each time.

Alice and Rose told me I should forget about him and find someone else but I know that I can't. I still love him so much.

Alice took me to another party even though I begged her not to. I stood in the corner and watched Edward and one of his friends talking to a group of girls. I turned around, blinking back my tears and grab a drink from the table. I drink it in one go and start to feel better. Alice made me dance with her and I continued drinking until my head started to feel fuzzy and all thoughts of Edward began to leave my head.

Edward's POV

I looked away from the boring girls me and Josh were talking to, well more like Josh is talking to. I stood there and only spoke when someone asked me a direct question. I looked over to the dance floor where I see Bella dancing. She was obviously fucking wasted. She kept stumbling. I saw a guy try to dance with her and I wanted to break his fingers for even thinking about touching her. She pushed him away and continued dancing. I wanted to go over to her and see if she was okay but I knew it was not my place so I turned back around.

-----

I was just about to leave and go home when I walked towards the door and saw Bella sitting on the floor with her face pressed against her knees.

I was about to walk past her when I saw some guys eyeing her and knew I couldn't just leave her. I knelt down beside her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Bella" I whispered.

"Huh?" she said and looked up. Her eyes brightened when she saw me and she broke out into a huge grin.

"Edward" she squealed and threw her arms around me. I found myself hugging her back and breathing in her scent.

I realised what I was doing and pulled back. "Come on Bella I'll take you home"

"Ok" she slurred and tried to get to her feet but ended up stumbling. I gripped her arm and held her steady.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as I lead her out of the house.

"Oh, she went somewhere with Jasper" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"And she just left you here?" I asked outraged

"Nooo Edward" she said rolling her eyes "She said Rose would drive me home but then I couldn't find her"

I shook my head in disgust anything could have happened.

I opened the passenger door and helped her get in. I got into my side and noticed that Bella had closed her eyes and hadn't put on her seatbelt yet. I sighed and leaned over to buckle it for her. As I was pulling the belt across her body I saw her open her eyes and look at me.

She leaned forward and before she could brush my lips with hers I pulled back.

She looked hurt and closed her eyes again.

My breathing had deepened and I brushed my hand through my hair. I started the car and headed towards her house.

"I'm so sorry Edward" she whispered sadly.

I looked over at her "I know" I whispered.

When I pulled up at her house I looked at her again and realised she had fallen asleep. I took a deep breath when I saw her dress had ridden up to reveal the tops of her thighs and her white panties. I leaned over and pulled her dress down to cover her up. I made sure not to let my fingers linger on her thighs.

"Bella" I whispered softly "Come on wake up"

"Mhmmm" she mumbled but didn't open her eyes.

"Come on I can't carry you inside what will your dad say?" I asked urgently.

"S' not home" she slurred.

Thank fucking God I thought to myself. The last thing I wanted to do was wake Chief Swan up and tell him his daughter was drunk.

I got out of the car and walked around to her side. I opened her door and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and buried her face in my neck.

When I got to the door I realised it was of course locked.

"Bella where's your key?" She didn't have a bag so I assumed it was hidden somewhere.

She mumbled something that sounded like 'bra'.

I thought I must have heard her wrong "What Bella?"

"Ts in my bra" she mumbled louder.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"No where else to put it" she muttered.

I sighed and reached my hand down the front of her dress as quick as I could until I felt the key. I pulled it out and could feel it was still warm from Bella's body heat.

I opened the door and took her upstairs and into her room. I sat her on the bed and tried to pull away but she held on to my neck.

"Let go Bella" I said softly.

"No" she mumbled.

I sighed and reached behind my neck and pried her fingers loose.

I leaned down and pulled her shoes off and then picked her up and moved the covers back.

"Come on lie down" I said and she did so I pulled the covers over her.

I was about to leave when she called my name softly. I turned around and saw that she had tears running down her face.

"Is it true about you and all those girls?" she asked tearfully.

I considered lying and saying it was but as I looked at her beautiful tearstained face I found myself telling the truth.

"No its not"

Her face seemed to brighten "Really?"

I walked over and sat at the edge of her bed "Really" I whispered back.

She looked at me for a moment and then leaned towards me again. But this time I didn't pull back.

She pressed her lips against mine and I kissed her back. I reached my hand up and gripped the back of her neck bringing her closer to me. She licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and moaned when her tongue stroked mine.

She reached her hand down and started to pull my shirt up but I put my hand over hers and stopped her.

She pulled away from me and we both panted.

"Don't you want…." She started to ask but I stopped her.

"Not now" I whispered back and a hurt look crossed her face, I brushed her cheek gently and smiled at her "Go to sleep and I'll come over tomorrow and we can talk okay?"

She smiled beautifully and nodded her head.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

Bella's POV

I woke up with a pounding headache.

"Ahh" I moaned I felt absolutely shit. I rolled over trying to block out the blinding sun that was streaming through my window. I tried to remember what had happened last night. I remembered drinking a lot and then… I jumped up when I remembered Edward driving me home and kissing him and him agreeing to come over today to talk. Despite my throbbing headache I started to feel much better.

I got out of bed slowly and jumped in the shower. As I washed my hair and got dressed I couldn't stop smiling.

I ate breakfast quickly and wondered what time he would be coming over. Just as I was thinking this the doorbell rang.

I ran to it happily and flung open the door smiling brightly. My smile quickly turned to a frown when I saw who was standing there.

Jacob Black.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I came to see you Bella" he said moving closer to me and I took a step back "I miss you"

"Well I don't miss you" I replied angrily "Did you know I found out about you and Leah? That you had been cheating on me the whole time we were together?"

His face paled slightly "N...no how did you find out?"

"When I rang to speak to you and she answered and told me everything" I spat back.

He moved forward again "Bella I'm sorry, she doesn't mean anything to me. Its you I want"

He moved closer before I had time to react and roughly pressed his lips against mine.

I struggled against him trying to get away but he held on tight.

Finally I was able to pull away and just as I was about to either scream at him or punch him in his big stupid face I noticed Edwards back walking towards his car. He had seen Jacob kissing me and from his hunched shoulders I could tell he was upset. He must not have seen me struggling.

The only thought that entered my mine was 'NO'

I pushed past Jacob and as fast as I could I jumped down the stairs and sprinted towards him.

Edward must have heard me coming towards him because he said over his shoulder "No Bella I don't want to hear it" his voice sounded sad and…defeated.

But he was going to hear what I had to say dammit.

I don't know what I was thinking but I jumped on his back as though that would prevent him from leaving. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face between his shoulder blades.

"Don't you dare leave" I sobbed angrily into his back.

Edward stiffened under my arms and stayed completely still for a few minutes. Then he turned around slowly pulling me around to face him.

"Who is that?" he asked softly nodding towards Jacob who was standing on my doorstep staring at us.

"My ex…I had no idea he was going to come here and he kissed me but I didn't want to and I tried to get him off me and Edward I swear I didn't kiss him back" I babbled tearfully.

Edward stared into my eyes for a long moment "Do you want me to kick his ass?"

I shook my head "No, I want you to stay here with me"

He smiled slightly and then kissed me firmly. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him just as hard. He picked me up and placed me on the hood of his car and stepped between my legs. He stroked my face gently removing all traces of my tears and we kissed again.

We barely heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and a car starting up and then driving away.

Nothing else mattered in that moment except us being together again…finally.

**AN: Please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. **

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

Bella and I talked. For hours we talked over everything that had happened. She told me how she had, had doubts about the plan from the beginning and was confused as she began to develop feelings for me. I questioned why she didn't get out of the plan once she had realised these feelings but she explained how she was scared of losing her friends.

She told me how she had fallen in love with me and was going to call the plan off once we had sex but Rose had told Emmett everything before she could.

I believed her.

When she stared at me with her tear filled, brown eyes I couldn't help but to see the love they held. And as I stared back at her as she explained everything, I was sure that she could to see the love in my eyes.

Once we were done talking we moved on to better things.

I held on to Bella tightly as she shook and gasped beneath me. We fit together so well.

Once we were finished I held her tightly in my arms and she whispered in her soft beautiful voice that she loved me. I smiled as I kissed her gently.

"I love you too"

She smiled at me sweetly and then she closed her eyes. And after a few moments her breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep. I didn't go to sleep. Instead I watched her. Because when you were in love you did that shit. Her brown hair spread across my pillows, her soft breathing and her plump lips mumbling jumbled words. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and I never wanted to spend another night without it.

Bella's POV

Edward finally believed me when I told him I loved him. I told him everything and he said he understood. I couldn't be happier.

We spent days in a daze. We couldn't be apart. We couldn't not be touching. I spent nights at his house or he would sneak into my room after my father had gone to sleep. Either way, we didn't spend a night apart.

When I stayed at his house, we would sometimes see his dad with his many other women. When Edward would see this I could see how much this was hurting him. I knew this couldn't go on.

I told him he had to tell his mum. I was scared he would get mad at me because it was certainly none of my business but he just looked at me with a heartbreakingly sad and vulnerable expression. He told me he was scared of telling his mother, scared of hurting her. I told him she had to know and he agreed.

He didn't speak much about the conversation he had with his mum. But within a week his father moved out and the house was considerably less tense.

A few months later Edward picked me up from my house in an incredibly happy mood. When I asked what was going on he told me his mother had met someone. He said the guy was great and made his mother happy.

The way Edward cared about his mother was so sweet it made me love him even more.

As if that was even possible.

**AN: Sorry this update took so long I hope you enjoyed it. Its the final chapter of the story. Thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed it means alot. If you haven't yet please go read my other stories 'My Hearts Keeper' and 'Broken Perfection'! **


End file.
